


cry // dnf

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living two continents apart, having to communicate through a screen, late talks about anything in the long hours of the night, and having to imagine and picture each other all of the time is just what fuels George and Dream's longing for one another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	cry // dnf

"... would you please give me my sword back... please...!" a familiar voice said, muffled and sounding so far away. "Dream... Dream... _Dream!"_

Dream snapped back to reality, realizing that someone was calling his name. It was George, who was bickering with Sapnap on his own stream. "Sorry, kinda spaced out for a second," Dream said, sitting up straight and pulling up to his desk attentively. "Tell Sapnap to give me my sword back." George whined. "You shouldn't have dropped it, idiot." Sapnap retorted, having it in his hand to taunt George. "Sapnap, give it back to him." Dream said sternly but jokingly. "Fine..." Sapnap replied defeatedly.

They continued on with George's stream, but Dream was feeling out of it. He felt disconnected, with that burning sensation in his chest. "Guys, I think I'm gonna go." Dream said, almost completely out of the blue. "Aw, really? Don't leave Daddy Dream, you're too sexy." Sapnap said jokingly. Dream laughed. "I'm sorry guys. I'll try to come back sometime soon," he said. George's chat flooded with goodbyes and pleads for Dream to not leave. He logged off, left the call, and sat back in his chair.

He began to scroll on Twitter and tried to take his mind off of this strange feeling. He then received a text from George.

_Are you okay_

He smiled to himself. 

_Yeah, just started feeling weird idk_

The three dots popped up.

_Oh ok just wanted to make sure_

Dream thought about replying, but he just threw his phone onto his bed and went to take a shower. He thought that maybe it'd get rid of the heavy feeling. He got his change of clothes and shuffled over to the bathroom. He turned the shower to colder water, just how he liked it.

\---

When he got out of the shower, the feeling was still there, but it was a bit washed away. He climbed into bed, got into bed, and checked his notifications. Surprisingly, it was another text from George.

_Wow left on read_

Dream chuckled. George was one to talk about leaving people on read.

_You're one to talk lol_

He swiped off to go on TikTok. He'd mindlessly scrolled for a good half hour, when another text arrived from George.

_Get on the Discord call please_

Dream was confused yet intrigued. What did George need? He didn't feel like getting up and sitting at his PC, so he just joined on his phone.

George was already waiting for him. "Hey Dream," he said, almost immediately. "Hi. Did you... need something?" Dream responded. "Oh, no. I just got bored. Quackity left a few minutes ago and I need someone to talk to." George said, with a touch of instant regret in his voice. "Oh, okay." Dream said. There was a moment of awkward silence. "How was your day?" George said coolly, trying to make it not so silent. "Good, good. I had, uh, some good McDonalds for lunch earlier. I edited some videos, y'know, got some stuff done..." Dream replied, his voice trailing off. "That's good. Yeah, I did some stuff too. My stream - obviously. I had brunch with my mum. It was good, I haven't spent much time with her recently." George said. "How come?" Dream asked. _Ooh,_ he thought, _maybe that was a bit too personal to ask._ "Well, I love my mum to pieces of course," George began, "but every time I sit down and talk with her, her she's always... asking me stuff. And it really makes me think. I'm 24 years old now, and usually at this age people are already engaged or married with.. y'know... kids and a dog. And a job and a house." He sighed. "It just makes me think that maybe I'm not living my life right." Dream tried to come up with the best possible answer to comfort George, because he knew that feeling. 

"You're successful in your own way. Yeah, sure, people are beginning families and stuff like that. But you're doing something you love with people you love. You can support your own family, and you're happy doing what you do." he said. There was a slight pause. "You're right," George murmured. "Yeah, you're right. Just cause other people are doing that stuff so soon doesn't mean I have to. I have a whole lifetime ahead of me to get started." he said, louder and clearer. Another pause. "Would you say you're a family man, Dream?" George asked. Dream thought about the question. "I'm not sure, actually. I want, like, a partner to figure out life with. Kids aren't out of the question, but they're not exactly my priority either. I wanna live a little," he said. "I agree with the partner thing," George said. 

"I'd be your partner," a voice said. "Sapnap, when'd you get here?" Dream asked. "I've been sitting here for a good twenty seconds. You didn't hear the notification?" Sapnap answered. "Guess not." Dream remarked. "Well, since we're on the topic, are _you_ a family man Sapnap?" George asked. Sapnap playfully scoffed. "Hell no! I'm 19! I'm gonna get a mansion and a lot of bitches and maybe, just maybe, I'll get married when I'm old." he said, very as a matter-of-factly. Dream rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "So mature. You're an idiot," he said. "Nah, I'm just kidding. If I meet the right person I'd want to get married and stuff." Sapnap said, much more seriously than before. "Boy or girl?" George asked. They all laughed. "Shut up," Sapnap said, in between laughs. The laughter died down, and there was a comfortable silence for a minute.

"Oh, shoot. My DoorDash order is here. I'm gonna go eat." Sapnap said. George and Dream gave him a goodbye, and he left to eat his dinner. 

"Well, it's just us now." Dream said, twiddling his thumbs. "Yeah... I guess so." George said quietly. "So..." 

"Thank you. For the advice, by the way." George said. "Of course. No problem." Dream replied. "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm really tired," George said, yawning. "Oh, okay. Goodnight, I guess."

George left the call. Dream left too, but he sat there, thinking. George is usually a pretty reserved person. Even to his closest friends, he's not very open about too much. It wasn't really his forte. He doesn't like expressing how he feels, he doesn't talk about his personal life, he shies away from anything that reveals too much about him. So why did he approach such a personal issue? He didn't even hesitate either. So... why?

And then it hit Dream, smack dab in the middle of his chest.

George was trying to show that he cares. And that he trusts Dream. 

\---

That night, it was a hot and humid night in Florida. The air was thick like velvet. 

Dream laid in bed, tossing and turning. It was _so hot._

He sat up, and realized something wasn't right. The air was off. As he went to go turn on the AC, which was right under his bedroom window, he saw a silhouette of a hooded person standing under a street light right outside. Dream wasn't phased by it; they probably were just doing their own thing. He climbed back into bed and closed his eyes.

But this feeling, this strange nagging feeling, was telling him to go investigate. He tried so desperately to ignore it, but it was eating at him. And so, without clear thinking, he put on some shoes and went outside to go see what was happening. He walked outside, towards the street in front of his house, and looked.

Nothing.

He shook his head and let out a chuckle. _I'm an idiot,_ he thought, _what did I think was going to happen?_ He turned to go back into his house, but the figure was standing on his front doorstep. "Um, hello?" he said, trying his best to sound confident. _Shit, I don't have anything to defend myself with._ The person didn't respond. They stood there, not moving. Dream knew it was a stupid move, but he proceeded to step closer to them. To his surprise, the other person also started walking towards him. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest. They paused, and then took off their hood.

It was... George?

Dream's stomach dropped. This couldn't be real, could it? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this even actually George?

"George?" he managed to get out. George didn't seem to even hear Dream. He just stared at him, with the most expressionless face. He continued walking towards Dream, taking one step every few seconds. Dream was really starting to freak out.

George stopped right in front of Dream. Dream couldn't even bring himself to say words. "...George?" he squeaked, and George grabbed him by the throat and tightly began to squeeze his neck.

Dream jolted awake, chest heaving and in a cold sweat. It was a dream. His hands trembled and he felt like something was pressing down on him.

_What the fuck was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i'm fairly new to this whole AO3 thing so i'm trying to practice as much as i can. also, this chapter was HEAVY on dialogue (which i'm still getting good at) so if its a bit off please excuse me :)) thank you so much if you're reading this, it means so much. this story is loosely based off the song cry by cigarettes after sex btw


End file.
